


Catalyst

by Kasbiel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Denial, Gen, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, prompt, prompt offer, whichever fits to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasbiel/pseuds/Kasbiel
Summary: Got some sudden inspiration while reading Left Hook by CosmicMewtwo and having watched the new Broly movie. I'm honestly not in the mindset to finish this, I just have an idea, it's all yours (yes you!!) to do with however you see fit. The more the merrier, I'd love to see how different people go with this.





	Catalyst

An exchange took place.  
  
\---  
  
 “Well, we both know that you care a great deal about me, too!”

 “Have you finally lost your mind?! Why on God’s green earth would I ever think of you in a positive manner? Let alone- let alone like _that_!?”

 “Gosh Vegeta, you know that’s not what I meant…”

 “I would hope so!”

\---

It was a perfectly innocent exchange, menial even, but it planted a seed. The kind of seed that grew into a weed, the kind that slowly crept its way into every nook and crevasse it could find, took hold, and spread. Underground, above ground, up along cliff, or man-made walls.

Just as scouts are sent into enemy territory, it seemed harmless, weak, and of little consequence. But some vines were like a hydra; cut off a head and two grew in its place, sometimes stronger and meaner than ever. Even the hardiest tree could fall victim to them, starting off as an inconspicuous, singular vine that branches out and out and suffocates its host.

That’s how Vegeta felt right now, like he was buried deep in a tangle of rope-like vines that would not yield to his attempts at breaking them, wouldn’t even allow sunlight through no matter how many times he blasted his way through them. Awareness only sped up the process. Soon he was consumed and something had to give.


End file.
